1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air inlet, and more particularly to an air inlet for a teat to improve airflow for easier suckling.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 10 to 12, a conventional air inlet tube (60) for a baby bottle (70) is formed on and protrudes from a teat (71) and has an outer end, an inner end, an inlet hole (61) and an air slot (62). The outer end of the air inlet tube (60) is formed on a bottom of the teat (71). The inlet hole (61) is formed through the outer end of the air inlet tube (60). The air slot (62) is formed on the inner end of the air inlet tube (60) and communicates with the inlet hole (61).
The teat (71) with the conventional air inlet tube (60) is mounted on an open end of the baby bottle (70) by a collar (72) engaging the baby bottle (70). Generally, the baby bottle (70) contains a liquid (80) to feed a baby, and is inverted before being sucked. Air (90) is sucked into the baby bottle (70) via the air slot (62) and the inlet hole (61) of the air inlet tube (60) to displace the liquid (80) flowing out of the teat (71). However, when the air inlet tube (60) is deep below a surface of the liquid, a high hydraulic pressure prevents easy inflow of air thereby, preventing the liquid (80) flowing out of the baby bottle (70) smoothly. To allow efficient airflow, the air inlet tube (60) should be close to the surface of the liquid (80), either by rotating, tilting or temporarily inverting to allow pressure equalization. However, a baby is incapable of performing these logical operations, so an adult supervisor must perform these tasks to allow easier suckling.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an air inlet for a baby bottle to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.